See You Later, Love
by The Tortured Poet
Summary: For May Madness. For Ash. Mochu didn't think he'd ever snap out of his psychotic mindset, but then again, Wakako didn't think their relationship would have such a nice upgrade, either. WakakoMochu. Abuse. Oneshot. -4-


**See You Later, Love**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **You must have a sharp mind, thinking I own Gakuen Alice, and all. ;)

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't been writing :( My laptop's enter key, space bar, arrow keys and letter 'z' aren't working, so I have to use the family Mac now, but I really don't want my parents to know about this account. So... Yeah.

Anyway, if this seems familiar, it's because I posted it before, but accidentally deleted it. I found it yesterday, so I edited it a bit, and yeah. Each number shows their POVs, by the way. And also, I might make the prequel. Maybe. -shrug-

**Edit: **Friday, June 29, 2012 **- **Due to the mass deletion of fics going on, I had decided to review the rules to see whether or not I was breaking any of them. Originally I thought that I had followed all of them, but I seem to have missed the fact that second person is not allowed to prevent "interactive" fics. Although that is completely understandable, changing the person would, in my opinion, lessen the effect of this story, and I think that maybe that rule should be reconsidered. However, I do have this version saved, and I don't want any of my babies deleted. I'm sure that this fiction is the only one that goes against the rules, but if there is another fiction of mine that you think goes against them as well, please PM me and wait for my reply instead of reporting right away. Due to my now busy schedule, I will fix everything within a span of a month after the notification, including this fiction, and will reply to you as soon as I do.

Thank you for your time.

* * *

- For **May Madness.**

* * *

**- Dedication: **_Prose Vanity_. [Happy birthday. Lessthanthree, you.]

* * *

**o1.**

To you, he's like a classic Adonis – handsome. Just plainly handsome.

The other girls usually look towards the popular guys. There was Natsume the hothead, who had sexily tousled raven-black hair. There was Ruka, kind and caring, who had really, really nice arms. And Koko, the jokester, who – there's just no innocent way to say this – had an amazing ass.

But you prefer Mochu Katsuya over them. You love his close-cropped head of brown curls, his dark brown eyes, and his slightly chapped lips. You're happy to be lucky enough to have the other girls overlook him, because he's all yours, and they don't even know it. But even though you look at him and smile because you're the one he's with at night, you know that's not really how your relationship goes.

What kind of relationship is one where you hurt each other deliberately?

You do like it when he hurts you, though. Sometimes you get lost in the pleasure of it. Sometimes you snap back to reality. Sometimes you just wish you had a normal relationship with him.

Whatever the case, you know you'd prefer Mochu Katsuya taking your lips with tenderness, stroking your skin gently and whispering sweet nothings into your ear, no matter how cliché that sounds.

But because you want to keep him, you let yourself be slowly manipulated until you're exactly – _exactly_ – how he wants you to be. Dangerous. Abusive. He's abusing you just by turning you into this, but it feels so good and you're too confused to even give a damn.

You feel his hungry eyes on you, and you wish they weren't just out of lust but you look at him from the corner of your eyes anyway.

You see a smile. Your eyes widen, but then it's gone – just like that.

Then he smirks and you know he's looking at the mark on your neck that he gave you yesterday. He probably moved back your hair with that alice of his. You cast your gaze onto his chest, and you see five crescents just peeking out from under his pressed white shirt.

You give him a look that promises more.

_'Same time and place?'_ you mouth. He gives you the finger, and you scoff on the outside.

_'As always, sweetheart.'_

You lick your lips, trying to become that seductress he wants you to be once again.

_'See you later, love.'_

* * *

**o1.5.**

To you, she's like a femme fatale – seductive, gorgeous, and deadly.

The other guys generally take notice of the other, more popular girls. There's Mikan, with her innocence and beautiful face. And there's Hotaru's violence and curvy body. And Sumire, her feisty attitude and her long, long legs.

But you prefer Wakako Usami over all of them. You like her long black hair, her hypnotizing black eyes, and her rose petal lips. If you're honest with yourself, you'll say you're thankful the others look past her. You don't think you'd be able to take the other guys staring at her like they stare at all the Miss. Popularities. You take notice of how Mikan's blissfully oblivious to it all, how Hotaru brandishes her gun with ease, how Sumire effectively calls them out on it.

But again, you prefer Wakako Usami leaving crescent shaped marks over your body, the small bruises you gain, and the blood you see binding you two together. You prefer her seductive hiss and sarcastically romantic remarks.

A smirk makes its way onto your face, and your eyes scan the classroom. You find her easily.

She's talking with her friends, but you know she feels you raking your eyes over her body. Everything's in place. You see her long black hair, hypnotizing black eyes, and rose petal lips.

But the barely discernible bruise on her neck, that love bite of yours, is what makes you smile – at least, for a half a second.

Your smirk grows when she glances at you out from the corner of her eyes. There's a promise in those mischievous black orbs.

_'Same time and place?'_ she mouths at you. You give her the finger. She scoffs, but knows what it means.

_'Always, sweetheart.'_

She licks her lips.

_'See you later, love.'_

You're already looking forward to it.

* * *

**o2.**

He usually waited all the way until night time. But for some reason, today's different.

You don't question it, though. That'd be stupid.

He pulls you by the waist and drags you over to the broom closet, then fixes the lock over it and stares at you. Before you can stop yourself, you blurt, "What the hell are you doing?" You curse yourself for sounding so uncertain, but you can't take the words back.

Mochu's silent for a little while, but when he finally replies, he says, "Kissing you." He pushes you against the wall, and it's apparent that he's not trying to hurt you. "So shut it, Usami."

You wonder why he's being so gentle. Maybe it was because of how cautious you sounded. But you only sounded that way when this started out, and it never stopped him.

He takes your lapels and pulls you against him, kissing you hard. You automatically respond, pulling him closer by the neck.

"M-Mochu," you stammer. You curse inside your head for feeling weak now. Normally, you kept that to yourself, in your room, where you could cry yourself to sleep. Because he doesn't love you.

"Cool it, Wakako," he says gruffly. But he's not on the verge of yelling.

Mochu slowly unbuttons your shirt. "We've done this shit enough times," he continues.

"I know," you tell him quietly, wondering why your mouth won't shut itself already. You're digging yourself a bigger hole and you know it. "But please." You gulp and put your hand over his.

Will he push you away? Slam you against the wall and do all the things he's already done?

"What do you want?" he growls, and you're surprised when you catch the hint of hurt. "What more do you want from me?"

Tears well up in your eyes. "Please don't," you say helplessly. He grits his teeth, and you brace yourself for the pain that feels like absolute heaven, but no.

Instead, he grasps your arm, pulls you close, and hugs you. For some reason, this seems to be the trigger to your tears, and you cry.

After a few seconds, he reaches in between the both of you and buttons your shirt up until there's nothing visible.

You're surprised that this time, this didn't end in you hissing_ 'I'll kill you, Katsuya'_ in his ear, causing him to shiver.

You're surprised that this time, you hear him sniffle.

* * *

**o2.5.**

You're too impatient to wait until everyone's asleep, so when you're about to go to your third class, you pull her by the waist and bound over to the broom closet. You know it's a typical make-out place, but you can't wait.

Giving your princess a little taste before then is something you really, really have to do.

Now.

"What the hell are you doing?" she hisses. For once, she sounds a little worried. Hesitant. Are you angered, or hurt?

You're not sure what to do in this situation. You aren't exactly the caring boyfriend – was that what you were to her? – and all, on the outside, anyway. But deep, deep, deep inside, you did – kind of – care about this girl. Yet you were so used to showing that through other ways. Because abuse... That's how you were taught to love.

You don't know what to tell her.

"Kissing you," you say. Your voice sounds hoarse. You push her roughly against the wall but you notice you make sure this time, this once, not to leave a bruise. "So shut it, Usami."

You grasp her blazer and pull her against you, fusing her mouth with yours. You think she'll resist – in fact, you kind of wish she does so you don't have to feel this guilt stirring in your chest – but instead, she pulls you closer by the neck.

"M-Mochu," she stammers.

She never stammered.

"Cool it, Wakako," you tell her gruffly, but curse yourself because somehow those words still sound so gentle. You don't know which road you want to take. You slowly unbutton her shirt, suddenly wanting to see that lovely bite on her neck. "We've done this shit enough times."

"I know," she says quietly, "but please." You hear her gulp and hesitantly put her hand over yours.

You don't know what she wants. "What do you want?" you growl. "What more do you want from me?" Normally, something like that would earn her another bite, and as for you, her nails digging into your back until one thing lead to another, but not this time. Instead, you notice how her small, white hand contrasts against your bigger, slightly darker hand.

_Stupid._

"Please don't," Wakako says. Tears well up in her eyes.

Your heart clenches. _Stupid._

You grit your teeth, ready to say anything offensive in hopes of diffusing this feeling, but instead you grab her arm, pull her against you and hug her.

She cries quietly, and you stay there, hugging her, for whatever reason.

But you see a black and blue bruise you made on her wrist two days ago, and for the first time, you want to cry.

You can't handle tears, though, so instead you reach in between the two of you with one hand and button her shirt up all the way.

* * *

**o3.**

You take in his smell. You love his smell, like mint and blackberries.

Suddenly he lets you go. Something flashes behind his eyes and he unlocks the door to the closet. He starts to walk away. He's gone in less than ten seconds.

"See you later," you mumble.

You realize that you have both been in the broom closet longer than you had originally thought when the bell rings. You sigh in relief when you remember that you missed Naru's class, not Jinno's or Misaki-sensei's.

The next class is Shiki-sensei's. You feel tired and walk yourself back into your dorm. A wave of mint and blackberries hits your nose and you welcome the smell, plopping yourself down onto your bed in your uniform. His scent lulls you to sleep.

* * *

**o3.5.**

You take in her smell. You've always loved how she smelt. Like zinnias. And vanilla.

You let her go and get out of the broom closet as fast as you can.

"Bye," you mutter.

The bell rings, and you take this as a cue to not go to class. You head over to your dorm room and lie down on your bed. Your gentler-than-usual actions plague your mind.

What the hell did you think you were doing?

You don't know the answer to that.

You strip yourself of your uniform and change to a pair of dark green pajama pants. Then you lie down on your bed, staring at the ceiling.

Somehow you manage to fall asleep.

* * *

**o4.**

You're not sure what you should do.

Should you pretend that nothing had happened? Should you take yesterday as a hint that things were going to start and be different? Was he teasing you?

You had plenty more questions, but if you kept questioning yourself, you'd just end up getting a headache. Or something.

You know he's looking at you from the moment he starts to, and that's when you start to panic.

_Ignore? Acknowledge? Ignore? Acknowledge?_

You decide to go for a compromise, and you look over at him. His expression makes him seem as if he's slightly surprised. And maybe he is.

Really, you're not sure how looking at him is a compromise.

You decide to push down all the confused feelings you have – even more than usual – and you mouth,_ 'Same time and place?'_ You're not exactly sure why you're doing that, but routine feels right.

He flips you the bird, as usual. _'Always, sweetheart.'_ Thank God. He's giving you a reply. One that's not fucked up, like, '_I love you, will you be my girlfriend?'_

Yeah, sure, that'll be the day.

For some reason, you feel tears prickling your eyes, so instead of licking your lips – code for,_ 'See you later, love'_ – you give him a look. You can't exactly register at the moment what the look expressed, but his shock is evident.

For about half a second. Again.

Then he flips you the bird again, a sterner, and definitely less playful, expression on his face. This time, you know he really does mean _'fuck you',_ such as is the universal meaning of the middle finger, but it's so new to you that you're not exactly sure what to say back. So you don't reply. You just turn around, shut up, and try to listen to the daily announcements, because you've had enough of Mochu Katsuya's cryptic messages.

So then when he pushes you against the wall after your first class ends, why does your resolve crumble?

So much for resistance.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

But when you finally pull apart and he realizes what he's doing, when he's so close to just going and pretending nothing ever happened...

...Well, he doesn't deny anything.

_'Same time and place?'_ he mouths.

You let this be your chance to prove yourself the seductress, and you smirk, flipping him the middle finger.

_'Always, sweetheart.'_

He looks at you with smoldering eyes, licking his lips. _'See you later, love.'_

You can't help the shiver that runs through your body.

* * *

**o4.5.**

The next day, you're back to yourself.

Of course you are. Yesterday was a moment of weakness for you, and you're going to make sure it never happens ever again. You don't know why it happened. You're not even going to explore it. Personally, you're just determined to make sure it's erased from both your memories forever. Especially hers.

Guess it was a good thing you slept your day away.

When you enter homeroom, you know something's disturbingly different. You just feel it. You look at her, but she doesn't acknowledge you.

Nope. Nothing.

You begin to get worried, but your worry disappears when she finally does look at you. You were probably just being paranoid, you figure. So stupid. Of course nothing changed. Not if you don't let it.

_'Same time and place?'_ Wakako mouths. It's awfully like déjà vu. You're not exactly sure what to feel about that, but in any case, you try to see it as a good thing.

_'Always, sweetheart,'_ is your fingered reply. But you're wondering if the same time and place is really what you should both be talking about.

You have a feeling you're not going to end in that place. Her dorm room, that is. Or the broom closet, for that matter.

_'Don't call me that,'_ her eyes say.

This time, you really do mean _'fuck you'_ when you flip the bird.

She won't get the best of you. It just doesn't work that way. She doesn't get to let you feel this way and you aren't supposed to let her, either.

So when you're pushing her against the wall as soon as the first class ends, you don't let her push you away. You're unyielding and your kisses are rough and needy and fuck, because you're not about to ever let this woman get out of your sight. No. She's yours.

You don't know where the possessiveness came from. There was nothing to be possessive of.

_Sure there wasn't._

But you don't care, so you kiss her with reckless abandon, like you might never get to do so again. The kiss is hot and passionate and she's clawing your back and you're almost out of breath and she's challenging you, the vixen, and you're grasping her shoulders so hard you wonder if she sees stars. You're kissing her so hard your lips are practically one, like they've never been apart and can't ever be. You're kissing her, desperate to taste her lips on yours and _fuck you_ if it doesn't feel like you've just died and gone to heaven, even though you haven't done anything good – not really – since you were in the single digits of life. And you don't give a shit that you're late for another class – Jinno's, in fact – for the second time in a row, because you've done worse. You don't care that you're in the hallway making sure those damn perverted cameras know that Wakako Usami is fucking _yours_, and you definitely don't give a fuck that there's the chance someone might catch you, and you don't—

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

This is exactly what you didn't want to do. Hesitantly, you back away from her. Getting attached will do you no good. And you don't know why exactly you're thinking of this now when you've both been at this for months, but you're walking away from her anyway. Again. But this time it's not because of her. It's because of you. You just might be fucked.

So much for being back to yourself.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

* * *

**o5.**

Your "normal place" is your bedroom, because for some reason, he doesn't want you in his room.

_'There are things I don't want you to see in there.'_ That's what he had told you once. You never asked again, and it never once crossed your mind that it was another girl. I mean, you weren't dating or anything, but Mochu only kept one make-out partner – who might also be for more than just making out, like you, for example – at a time. You don't know his reasons. You never asked, and anyway, even if you did, you don't think he'd tell you.

He meets you at 11:27 PM, exactly. Eleven twenty-seven. You aren't exactly sure why it's always that specific time, but no matter. He's actually here. Nothing changed.

Mochu comes in with no greeting but a kiss. It's a brief kiss, and he cradles your cheeks gently.

Never mind, maybe something did change.

You want more.

He locks the door and you sit on the bed. He joins you, continuing the kiss, until you're both feeling uncomfortably hot. For once, you grab his collar and pull him to you, surprising the both of you. You push your lips to his as he slowly unbuttons your shirt, and somehow you end up straddling him.

"Do you have it?" you ask him. You're not talking about a condom.

He brings out a small pocket knife. "Right here," he says huskily, chuckling at your obvious eagerness. You blush.

"Shut up," you mutter. "Mark me."

But he takes a deep breath and shakes his head, putting the knife back in his pocket.

"I can't," he says, looking away.

"Why?" you ask. Something about this seems to anger him, and his face reddens slightly.

"If you want it so bad, you do it to yourself!" he almost spits out, tossing the pocket knife to you. You catch it, looking at him questioningly.

He's never hesitated before.

"What's wrong?" you ask him. He winces. You brace yourself.

"I'm not going to hurt you anymore, Wakako," he says. "I'm fucking done, alright? I'm done."

"Why?" You're breathless. A million possibilities run through your head, but you try to focus on the negative ones. Things he might say, like, _you're dead to me_ or _I've had enough of you._ Not things like,_ I love you too much_ or _I never wanted to hurt you._

No, that would be delusional of you. But you're pretty sure you already are.

* * *

**o5.5.**

"Because it's too much!" you almost yell. "It's too much and I never..." You pause and shake your head, standing up abruptly. "Never mind," you say quietly. "Goodbye."

She doesn't let you go. "Now wait just a second, Katsuya," Wakako says. You don't want to turn around, but you do.

"What?" you ask.

She walks up to you. "Give me your real reason." You don't want to give it to her, but somehow she's managed to corner you and you don't have the heart to push her away. You can't do that anymore.

"You want the real reason?" you ask, a little mockingly. You regret it when you see the flash of hurt in her eyes, but you continue. "Alright, here's the real reason." You take the pocket knife in her hands and put it back into your pocket. "This is why," you say. You grab her by the waist and pull her against you.

"This is why," you repeat, leaning down to take her lips. But she slaps you.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she demands. You stare and then get ready to leave. She grabs your arm. "No, Mochu. You don't just do that." She looks surprised at herself.

"Then what do you want?" you ask.

"I want answers. What the hell was that supposed to tell me?"

"Fine," you mumble. "Fine. Here it is in a way you can understand it." You finger the knife in your pocket and bring it out. "Are you sure this won't hurt?"

She looks at you crossly. "Of course I'm sure. Now do it, damnit."

You walk her back to the bed and make her sit down. You take her arm and flip the knife.

"Stay still," you say quietly. She says nothing.

You take the knife and trace thin lines on her pale, pale skin._ I._

It cuts her skin open just barely and she looks at you in wonderment_. L._ You suck in a breath and try not to get distracted. _O._ It's hopeless, trying that is, but the least you can do is make sure this won't hurt her. _V._ Right?_ E._ You don't know why she's so insistent but you figure you deserve the resistance. After all, you've been horrible. _Y._

_O._

_U._

You back away and she takes the knife from you, wiping the blade with a tissue before flipping it closed and handing it back to you. She throws the tissue into the trash and tries to read what you've written.

"Hey," you mumble, trying to stop her. She looks up at you curiously.

"What?"

"I didn't hurt you, right?"

She scoffs at you incredulously. "Get over that already, Mochu."

"'Kay." You smile. "Bye."

She takes hold of your arm. "Where are you going?" she asks in alarm.

You shake your head and laugh quietly. "Back to my room." She blushes and lets go of you.

"Right," she mutters.

"Same time and place?" you say.

She's confused, but responds. "Always, sweetheart."

You smile and lean down to whisper in her ear. "See you later, love."

You don't know how you got to this point, but you know it's worth it when for once, she really smiles back.

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
